Internal combustion engines today include electronic controls to provide optimal engine operation. One critically important sensor for achieving optimal engine control is a mass air flow sensor for measuring air intake into the internal combustion engine.
It is critical that the mass air flow measurement is accurate in order to provide optimal engine operation. One significant problem affecting the mass air flow measurement is the turbulence in the air flow that could result in high noise-to-signal output. Prior art flow conditioning devices have attempted to address this problem by providing devices that reduce the turbulence of the entire flow field. Typically, the prior art devices use either a grid or a screen. While prior art devices such as one discussed, reduce the turbulence of the entire flow field, they are susceptible to freezing and therefore cutting off air flow to the engine. Additionally, these devices are costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need in the automotive industry to improve the design of the flow conditioning devices that deliver low turbulent flow field to the mass air flow sensor.